Project Summary- Core A Core A provides administrative support, organization and efficient management of this Program. The Program consists of four projects and two cores, including the Core A and a Scientific Core. This Program involves multiple laboratories and investigators. A centralized mechanism is critical to facilitate its smooth operation of the Program. Dr. Nanduri R. Prabhakar will serve as the Director of Core A. and he will be assisted by an Administrative assistant. The Administrative Core will be located at the Institute for Integrative Physiology, the University of Chicago, where most of the Projects and the Scientific Core are situated. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to maintain the integration of the Program Project by assessing the working hypotheses and to foster new ideas. The following are the Specific Aims: Aim 1: Provide leadership and support to the Program assuring synergy, efficient collaboration and integration between projects and cores. Aim 2: Facilitate Project publications as well as research progress, data dissemination and research sharing. Aim 3: Manage resources and assure compliance to accomplish Program goals within the budget. Aim 4: Establish External and Internal Advisory Boards to guide strategy, monitor progress and resolve conflicts. Aim 5: Provide training to postdoctoral fellows within the Program. The Administrative Core Director and the Executive Committee will provide the leadership for the Program. The members of the Executive Committee consist of Leaders of all four Projects, Sub-Projects (Projects 2 and 4) and the Leader of the Scientific Core. The members of the Internal Advisory Committee consist of Senior Faculty members of the Institute for Integrative Physiology and the Department of Medicine at the University of Chicago, which includes Drs. Julian Solway, Godley and Tasali, who will provide critical evaluation of the progress of research taking advantage of the ongoing work in related areas in the University of Chicago and elsewhere. The External Advisory Board (EAB), which will be appointed after completion of the review of the current application, will consist of experts in the fields of sleep apnea, neurobiology of autonomic functions and molecular biology as it relates to hypoxia. The EAB will advise the Administrative Core/Executive Committee on scientific aspects of the Program.